Fiber optic communication may occur using optical fiber to transmit data in the form of light. The light provides a carrier wave, which can be modulated to represent the data. Optical fiber can develop signal transmission issues if the light signal is somehow compromised. Degradation in a fiber optic signal may be a result of contamination of optical connector interfaces, poor polishing of a ferrule assembly, damage to optical connectors, defective interconnections or splicing, or excessive bending of the optical fiber. Optical fiber is typically bundled in a fiber optic cable having an outer protective cover or cladding.